narutofandomcom-20200223-history
A Fierce Enemy: Garaga's Ferocious Attack!
Synopsis Aoda protects the genin from Garaga's attacks. Aoda asks Sarada to leave, but Boruto isn't willing to back down, and lands a Wind Release on Garaga. Garaga leaves when he learns they want his Reverse Scale. Shikadai asks Aoda about Garaga's retreat, and Aoda explains Garaga moved to his feeding ground, where he has the advantage. Aoda is exhausted and injured, and cautions them not to touch Garaga's Reverse Scale, which turns those who touch it into stone. In Konohagakure, Sakura leaves the room where Uō is recovering, and Yurito tries injecting him with something. Before he can do it, Uō is revealed to be a transformed Moegi. Joined by Sakura, they wonder why Yurito would turn traitor. He drops the syringe, and escapes when the poison turns into gas. Yurito comes across Team 5 and tries to direct them to the medical unit, but Udon knows that's where Yurito is supposed to be stationed, exposing him. Yurito takes Denki hostage, but Denki frees himself with a flash bomb. Metal Lee and Iwabee attack. Udon suspects something is amiss, and confirms it when he breaks the genjutsu on Yurito. Before Udon can question him, a centipede-like creature crawls up Yurito's body and detonates. Sekiei informs Kirara her genjutsu was broken, and that his trap took care of it. Kirara leaves to make her report. Kokuyō wants everyone to stay on schedule with the plan. Sekiei continues with Mitsuki. The genin have trouble seeing Garaga's attacks, because he camouflages himself in his feeding ground, which is also dark. Inojin tries scouting in one if his drawings, but is attacked and retreats. He saves Boruto from another attack, who thanks him for his quick drawing. Inojin points out he didn't draw that fast, but used the drawing he was riding when he was attacked, which Garaga didn't destroy. This gives Shikadai an idea of how to counter Garaga. Shikadai deduces Garaga is tracking them through heat, which Inojin's drawings don't emit. Using shadow clones to throw Garaga off, Boruto is able to land a Vanishing Rasengan on Garaga's Reverse Scale, giving the others an opportunity to use explosive tags to collapse the ceiling on top of him. Garaga emerges from the rubble, so Shikadai tries holding him with his shadow, while Boruto propels himself to get the scale. Garaga opens his blind eye. Boruto enters Garaga's mind, and learns how Garaga lost his eye, when he acted as a summoning snake for a shinobi. His summoner wanted to retreat during a battle, but he wanted to keep fighting, so his summoner used Lightning Release against him, costing him his eye. Boruto explains why they need his scale, and the two argue about betrayal, Garaga wanting to see how Mitsuki's betrayal will lead to Boruto's death. Boruto decides not to take Garaga's scale by force, but decides to enter a summoning contract with him, so he'll be able to see if Boruto fails to bring Mitsuki back. Garaga agrees, adding that he'll eat Boruto if he fails. They return to the White Snake Sage, Chōchō restored, and when she asks about the scale, Boruto summons Garaga. The White Snake Sage reveals her true form, and shows them Mitsuki's snake's thoughts. Mitsuki had the snake stop the hearts of the guards to convince the assailants they were dead. They told him he could find answers to his questions if he went with them to the Land of Earth. Boruto is glad Mitsuki saved the guard, but Shikadai points out he still went with the enemy. As the genin leave the cave for the Land of Earth, the White Snake Sage mulls over Boruto's strange and inescapable destiny. Credits